


Genesis

by kc99kc



Series: Vade Mecum [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bruce is slightly more chill, Main Character OC, Multi, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Young Bruce Wayne, Young Clark Kent, Young Diana, at least for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc99kc/pseuds/kc99kc
Summary: Sort of a boy meets girl, girl turns out to be a powerful meta human with a secret government organization after her, boy saves girl, and then helps her save some other metas. I'm bad a descriptions sorry. My version of a trinity fic with some notable differences. Alternate Origins.
Series: Vade Mecum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925407
Kudos: 2





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features an OC as a prominent main character. If thats not your thing, don't read. I won't be mad, I understand, I've read some good OC prominent fics, and some really bad ones. I hope this is a good one.

Gwenllian Bleviins was very young when she realized she was different. Not the normal differences that make each individual unique and dissimilar; Gwen was so unlike anyone she had every met that she wasn’t certain she was human. It wasn’t her personality; she was much like other little girls her age in that regard, perhaps less trusting and more morose, but that was what abuse and trauma did to the young.

Gwen grew up outside of Babb, Montana, a minute town northeast of Glacier National Park. She wasn’t born there. The town was surrounded by wild, untamed nature, and the people there were also wild and untamed, but there was a small airport, which was what attracted Gwen’s father, Cadfan Bleviins to the area. Cadfan was different too. His differences had chased him far from home, all the way to America, with his young daughter and heavily pregnant wife. She was from a very wealthy important Welsh family. He was not wealthy or important, but his strange, dangerous abilities had caught the attention of these important, wealthy people.

Though he had always been a dangerous, violent man, he was once also kind and loving. The death of his beloved wife in child birth changed him. He grew bitter in his despair, the love he once possessed turned sour and mean, leaving him twisted and cruel. He blamed his two young children, Gwenllian and Ilar, for his wife’s early death, and damned his children to an unhappy, occasionally abusive childhood. Cadfan was a bounty hunter by trade. It was not his original occupation, but he couldn’t go back to his old life without bringing back old dangers. His abilities were well suited to the job, he could track down anyone, anywhere, when he found them, there was no escaping him.

Therefore, he had to travel extensively, and couldn’t bring his young children with him. When they were very young, a kind older woman from the town watched them. Initially, she doted on the strange young children, insisting they call her Nana, but as they got older, she started to realize they were different. Odd things kept happening. The children had strange abilities that she didn’t understand. It wasn’t long before she was frightened of the children, but was even more terrified of what Cadfan would do if she refused to care for them.

Just before Gwen turned nine, there was an incident that finally sent Nana over the edge. She fled Babb, leaving the children alone. With nowhere else to go, and terrified of Cadfan’s wrath, she resorted to taking her own life. From then on the children looked after themselves. Gwen was forced to mature quickly, having to care for both herself and her younger brother before she was even a teenager.

At this point, Cadfan had started attracting attention again. Whispers and rumors of his abilities had reached the US government, specifically a top secret organization within it that was interested in these special abilities. The organization, called Cadmus, came to Babb, they verified the rumors were true, and discovered Cadfan’s young children, who possessed the same abilities. They took the children. Cadfan realized too late that he should have treasured them, that they were his only family, all that he had left of his late wife. He fought hard for his children, and was almost able to save them. But it wasn’t enough. Too little too late. Cadfan was killed, Gwenllian and Ilar were captured, and no one from Babb ever heard from the strange little family again.

* * *

Agent Suzanne Kingston regarded the painfully thin little girl before her. The girl, her name was Gwen-something, wore a faded nightgown that was probably older than she was. Her face had dirt smeared on it, there were twigs in her hair, and her fingers were covered in blood that wasn’t hers.

The girl was unconscious, drugged, with heavy metal restraints that seemed overkill, but Agent Kingston had seen her break through the last set of restraints at take a chunk out of a nearby Agent with razor sharp claws. She looked at the little girls hands. They looked normal now, long slender fingers, nails that were perhaps a little long, but still nails, not claws.

The drugs seemed to wear off much too quick. That last dose they had given her had been enough to keep a full grown man out for hours, but had kept the little girl before out for a mere forty-five minutes. When she woke she screamed at them in Welsh or heavily accented English, despite the fact that they had picked her up in Montana. It didn’t matter though, they would give her to the scientists, who would wipe her memories like one wipes an old hard-drive, then give her to handlers who would build her into…whatever Cadmus wanted her to be. She might have felt bad for the girl, but Agent Kingston was one of Cadmus’s best, hardened and unquestioning, willing to do whatever her superiors asked of her. And she had seen the little freak in action.

After hours on an Air Force Cargo plane, they finally landed at a base outside of DC. They loaded the girl onto an armored vehicle, and set off for the highly restricted Cadmus facility just outside of McLean, Virginia. Agent Kingston kept by the unconscious girls side, but out of reach of those claws should she break free again. Another agent stood by with another drug-filled syringe at the ready, and yet another had a tranquilizer gun.

The girl started to stir as they unloaded her from the truck, but was quickly given another dose before she could injure anyone else. They made it through the rigorous security and brought her directly down several stories to an underground lab. From there various scientists took over, undressing her, placing her on what looked like an operating table, restraining her further and hooking her up to several monitors and tubes. The Agent with the needles was dismissed, Agent Kingston and the other Agent,Lenox, stayed, though they holstered their tranquilizer guns. Another scientist entered the lab, a tall thin man, bald with thick glasses, and a black beard. The other scientists seemed to defer to him, so Agent Kingston figured he must be the project head, Dr. Luka Oberto. She had heard some nasty rumors about him, something about him being wanted by the Russian government for illegal experiments. Whatever his past, it didn’t matter now, he was part of Cadmus and was untouchable.

He regarded the naked little girl in front of him. She hadn’t got through puberty yet, her chest was flat and she didn’t have any obvious body hair. Her face was thin, and sunken cheeks and made her sharp features look even more severe. As hardened as she was, Agent Kingston had a hard time looking at the girls chest; you could clearly see every rib, her hip bones jutted out sharply.

Dr. Oberto studied her closely. “Subject appears malnourished,” he said to no one in particular. Agent Kingston guessed that everything in the room was being recorded and logged. She expected nothing less from Cadmus.

“Subject shall be given a feeding tube following the first procedures, treatment to be continues until Subject has gained at least five kilos of body mass,” Oberto spoke to no one again

“Make note of how much you are giving her,” This time Dr. Oberto addressed another…scientist? Doctor? Who was standing at a monitor and control panel. “I want to be able to make accurate estimations of her metabolism and substance clearance. I also want hourly urine and blood samples.” People rushed around to follow his instructions, a nurse set up a catheter while another drew blood from the girls arm.

“We will begin procedure A in ten minutes,” Oberto announced to the room. He stepped back from the table with his hands clasped behind his back and the room once again was filled with highly educated people in lab-coats and scrubs running around prepping for whatever procedure A was.

“Excuse me Agents,” a short man addressed Agents Kingston and Lenox. “We will now be undergoing a surgical procedure and will need a sterile environment. If you want to stay you’ll have to gown and scrub. Dr. Oberto is confident the Subject will remain docile, if you want to leave, we’ll alert you when we move the Subject to confinement,” the scientist who spoke wasn’t intimated at all by either Agent, an impressive feat considering Lenox’s size and bulk. Agent Kingston wasn’t huge like the other agent, but she still towered over most of the scientists and gave off an aura of danger. Neither Agent left the room, instead they followed the little scientist to a room where they dressed in scrubs and had to sterilize their guns. When they were allowed back in the room they took up posts in opposite corners, well away from the sterile field, but close enough that they could keep an eye on everything.

One of the nurses, (Agent Kingston was pretty sure they were nurses because they didn’t have as high a clearance badges and wore only scrubs with no lab coats), took out a pair of shears and began to shave the beautiful platinum blonde curls from the girls head. Every last hair was collected into a sample bag for analysis.

Another wave of personnel went bustling around the room and when they stepped away, the girl was in a sitting position, everything was draped but her freshly shaved head, which was in some sort of stabilization device. Two surgeons and a nurse stepped up to her, and Agent Kingston was suddenly watching brain surgery. From her blank expression you would think she saw this sort of thing everyday, she didn’t of course, but no one would be wise to the fact from looking at her.

Dr. Oberto watched the procedure, occasionally making verbal observations, or instructing the surgeons. They had cut into her skull and exposed almost the entirety of her frontal and parietal lobes. But they were struggling with the procedure for some reason, and had to keep cutting and drilling, like they were making the hole bigger, but the size never seemed to change.

“Subject is exhibiting exponentially accelerated cellular regeneration,” Oberto remarked. “Surgical procedure A is progressing slowly, which unforeseen complications.” It sounded to Agent Kingston like things were going wrong, but Oberto sounded calm and focused as ever.

“Further surgical procedures are postponed until a I am able to counteract the Subjects regenerative ability,” He announced. “Continue with electrode placement, and alert surgical team two that they are needed to help finish this procedure due to complications.

Agent Kingston watched the rest of the procedure unfazed. When the surgeons had finished, rather than close the incisions they had made, or put the removed skull cap back, they simply stood back and watched in awe as the little girl in front of them healed before there very eyes, until there was no trace of the bloody surgery remaining.


End file.
